Prophecy
Summary Under Construction Episodes Spoiler Warning! Read at own risk! Under Construction Characters Prophecy features a diverse range of characters, belonging to either the Covenant or the UNSC. It is interesting to note that the dramatic perspective of both sides is touched upon within the series itself. Main Characters Captain Essec 'First Appearance: ' Episode One - "The Threshold of War" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Three - "Welcome Mat" The Covenant protagonist of the series. Captain Essec is in charge of the Covenant operations on the Planet Thermopylae as of September 25, 2552 (UNSC Military Calendar). Essec received his mission from Zalestine shortly after a team of Covenant scientists picked up the energy spike on Thermopylae. Shortly after receiving the mission, Essec was quick to choose his close friend Warrmock as his second in command in a friendly discussion. After a day spent in slipspace, Essec's fleet manages to reach Thermopylae. Essec's forces make their landing sometime around dawn, and manage to secure a position at a small outpost they had taken from a platoon of UNSC Marines. Essec sets up a temporary base of operations at the outpost, and greets Zalestine, who arrives shortly after the base is captured. In a flash-forward, Essec is seen confronting Cryptor about to enter a portal. At this time, Essec is apparently working with Brigadier General Mark Summers, although the true nature of this alliance is ambiguous at this moment. Brigadier General Mark Summers 'First Appearance: ' Episode One - "The Threshold of War" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Three - "Welcome Mat" The commanding officer of the 508th brigade, and Essec's human counterpart. Mark Summers in also in charge of the human operations on Thermopylae. He is shown to be an intelligent man and a very good leader, as he knows his men very well both in terms of their skills and personalities. Upon hearing the report from Travis' recon run, Summers decides to send the outpost's tanks and vehicles up the mountain, while also devising a battle plan for the infantry. He shows confidence in his plans. In the near future, Summers is seen backing up Essec during the confrontation with Cryptor. It appears that he is the only thing keeping his men (all of whom have itchy trigger fingers) at bay. Staff Sergeant Chase Ross 'First Appearance: ' Episode Two - "Delta Bishop" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Two - "Delta Bishop" Along with apprentice/partner William Jaggers, Chase Ross was sent into the woods to find the source of an electromagnetic anomaly detected earlier. Ross appears to have a love hate relationship with Jaggers. Ross and Jaggers find the source of the energy spike: the Totem of the Immortals. They also find Delta Bishop there, who explains everything. Shortly afterwards, Ross decides to warn the others of an impending Covenant attack, bringing along Bishop. Sergeant William Jaggers 'First Appearance: ' Episode One - "The Threshold of War" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Two - "Delta Bishop" William Jaggers is the partner/apprentice of Chase Ross, whom he appears to share a love hate relationship with. This is evident when he speaks about his feelings for Tara, a female sergeant who according to Ross, doesn't even know that Jaggers exists. Ross and Jaggers find the source of the energy spike: the Totem of the Immortals. They also find Delta Bishop there, who explains everything. Shortly afterwards, Jaggers accompanies Ross in order to warn the others of an impending Covenant attack, bringing along Bishop. In the near future, he is seen accompanying Essec and Summers during their "alliance". Guiding Light Cryptor 'First Appearance: ' Episode One - "The Threshold of War" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode One - "The Threshold of War" Cryptor is the "Guiding Light" of the Brotherhood, and presumably the political leader of the entire Covenant. Cryptor is briefly seen counselling Zalestine in the aftermath of Essec receiving his assignment. Cryptor orders Zalestine to accompany Essec on the assignment, with secret policy to take over the mission in case Essec goes wrong. In the near future, Cryptor is seen standing at the Hidden Gates with several other Brotherhood members, and a hostage Delta Bishop, who mocks him while giving out information. When Essec and the 508th show up, he confronts Essec. 1347 Delta Bishop 'First Appearance: ' Episode One - "The Threshold of War" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Two - "Delta Bishop" 1347 Delta Bishop is an artificial intelligence built and designed to guard the Totem of the Immortals until the "Vanguard" arrive. The creators put the AI into a cyborg, giving him the appearance of a floating lightbulb. By default, he is set to the male gender, and he takes on a somewhat human personality: that of an uppity British scientist with a somewhat cheeky manner. In "Delta Bishop", he is found by Ross and Jaggers while they explore the Totem of the Immortals. He greets them in a friendly manner, although it appears somewhat startling to the former two. Delta Bishop explains to them why he is there, and that he has been expecting them for a long time. Delta Bishop willingly follows Jaggers and Ross once they believe that the Covenant has picked up the electromagnetic spike the totem sends out. In the near future, Bishop is apparently being held hostage by Cryptor. While being asked for information on how to open the Hidden Gates, Bishop shows a cooperative, yet gives unwanted backtalk. He seems to lighten up when the UNSC arrive with Essec. Supporting UNSC Characters Lieutenant Colonel James Wharton 'First Appearance: ' Episode One - "The Threshold of War" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Three - "Welcome Mat" Lt. Col James Wharton is second in charge of all UNSC ground operations on Thermopylae. Not much is revealed about him initially, other than the fact that he is a medic, and was briefly transferred out of the 508th, before being transferred back sometime before Thermopylae. He is briefly seen making battle plans with Summers in the third episode. In the near future, he is seen backing up Summers and Essec during the confrontation at the Hidden Gates. Captain Vartan 'First Appearance: ' Episode Two - "Delta Bishop" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Two - "Delta Bishop" Gunnery Sergeant Ronald Jared 'First Appearance: ' Episode One - "The Threshold of War" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Three - "Welcome Mat" A spartan in the 508th Brigade. He is good friends with Henry Mitchell, and they are often seen chatting while not on active duty. In episode three, Jared is on guard duty comes out to greet Travis and Mitchell after their short scouting run. He sends Travis inside and proceeds to have a quick friendly conversation with Mitchell, explaining his desire (shared with Travis and Mitchell) to exact revenge upon the Covenant for the 89th Platoon's slaughter. In the near future, he is seen along with a few fellow Spartans led by Summers. He appears to be the most impatient in the standoff. Staff Sergeant Phillip Travis 'First Appearance: ' Episode Three - "Welcome Mat" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Three - "Welcome Mat" Phillip Travis is a Spartan soldier belonging to the 508th Brigade. Inarguably the most gifted marksman in the 508th brigade, and arguably one of the best in the UNSC, he is fittingly assigned as a sniper team leader. He completes a recon run with Mitchell as his spotter, displaying his skill with the rifle by dispatching two Covenant soldiers in a timely fashion. When in position above Gamma Outpost, he is denied a clear shot at a Covenant officer by order of Mark Summers. In this time, he shows a desire to make the Covenant "regret killing the 89th". He later returns to Beta Outpost to deliver his report to Summers. Sergeant Henry Mitchell 'First Appearance: ' Episode Three - "Welcome Mat" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Three - "Welcome Mat" A Spartan in the 508th Brigade Ranger Division. It is revealed that he, along with the rest of his fellow Spartans in the 508th Brigade, has gone through the HERCULES project. He is friends with Gunnery Sergeant Jared. He is first seen spotting for Travis during a recon mission. Along with Travis, he witnesses the aftermath of the Covenant's initial assault, and says that "the chance to even the score will come soon". He is last seen having a small chat with Jared after Travis is sent inside to talk to Summers. Supporting Covenant Characters Commander Warrmock 'First Appearance: ' Episode Two - "Delta Bishop" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Two - "Delta Bishop" A commander in the Covenant Navy, commanding officer of Covenant Vessel Silent Sceptor, and longtime friend of Captain Essec. He is fiercely loyal towards Essec, willing to die by his side should the situation call for it. Warrmock was recently designated, by Essec himself, as the second in command of operations on Thermopylae. He is the Covenant counterpart to Wharton. He was not present during the struggle at Gamma Outpost, presumably staying behind with the fleet in order to oversee orbital operations. He is briefly mentioned in a rumour spreading about him leading a special operation. Tarcaand 'First Appearance: ' Episode Three - "Welcome Mat" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Three - "Welcome Mat" A mercenary captain presumed to be working for Essec on the Thermoyplae mission, although several soldiers do not know this. He is acting as a commander of the Covenant land force, and is often seen wielding a large battlehammer type weapon and a grenade launcher, rather unconventional weaponry for a Covenant captain. In his first introduction, much is shown about his character: he appears to be brutal even for a Covenant Elite, often taking a no prisoners attitude during a battle. He is even shown to have disregard for the lives of his own men, should they question his nature. He is first seen assisting Essec in the capture of Gamma Outpost; during the fight several of the marines stationed there are killed by Tarcaand alone. When an Elite sergeant arrives to inform Essec of a captured human squad, Essec leaves it to Tarcaand to decide what to do. Tarcaand is quick to order them to be executed, despite the fact that they could provide useful information. Tarcaand ultimately ends up executing them himself, warning the sergeant that he would do worse to him if he questioned such orders again. Minor UNSC Characters Ensign Nicholas Hamilton 'First Appearance: ' Episode Two - "Delta Bishop" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Two - "Delta Bishop A bridge officer aboard the UNSC Cruiser Hammerhead. Although unnamed in the episode, his voice is briefly heard informing Captain Vartan of the Covenant slipspace rupture. Minor Covenant Characters Holy Chancellor Zalestine 'First Appearance: ' Episode One - "The Threshold of War" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode Three - "Welcome Mat" Zalestine is a member of the Brotherhood: the governing body of the Covenant. He is first seen assigning the Thermopylae mission to Essec. Zalestine appears to show faith and pride in Essec while giving him the mission, but the true nature of these feelings are unknown, as he later discusses with Cryptor that Essec is simply a tool in the shape of things to come. Under secret orders from Cryptor, Zalestine travels to Thermopylae (presumably with Essec) appearing as an ambassador on the mission. Zalestine was last seen going into the captured human base. Zalestine's Bodyguard 'First Appearance: ' Episode One - "The Threshold of War" 'Last Appearance: ' Episode One - "The Threshold of War" An Elite who is presumably part of the Honour Guard. He is currently assigned as a personal guard to Zalestine. He was last seen being told to wait inside by Zalestine, while the latter goes outside to speak to Cryptor. It is unknown if he is present accompanying Zalestine on Thermopylae. Trivia/Goofs *Essec is the only character to date to have appeared in all three episodes. *The 508th Brigade (in the machinima) is named directly after the Dispatch Films alternate nickname, the 508th Brigade. *During the standoff in Episode One, Jared speaks with a noticeably deeper voice than the one heard in Episode Three. *The strange "Gravemind" whispers heard during the scene in the "Disease Tunnel" is actually the text on the One Ring (a la Lord of the Rings) being read out, and played backwards. *Tarcaand was originally shown in promotional screenshots to have maroon secondary and detail. Due to a goof in Episode 3 however, he has red secondary and detail. The creators decided they liked it, and it stuck. *Prophecy is one of the few machinimas to feature CGI space battles. *As of July 2011, Dispatch Films entered into an agreement with Firelight Studios to produce a Reboot of Prophecy using the Halo Reach engine. External Links *Episode Playlist Category:Machinima